Apophis
Apophis is a legendary Evil Dragon also known as the Eclipse Dragon. He was a member of Qlippoth prior to his betrayal. He now leads the attack towards the other world together with another legendary Evil Dragon Aži Dahāka. Appearance Apophis in his human form has the appearance of a handsome brown-skinned young male in black vestments. In his true form, Apophis has the appearance of a black Eastern Dragon exceeding one hundred meters in length. He has gems along his body, all of which release a shimmering, silvery glow. He has three eyes upon his head which release the same silvery glow as his gems. In this form, Apophis also exudes a powerful, ominous aura from his body. Personality Apophis talks in a respectful manner addressing Rizevim Livan Lucifer as "Prince" although he doesn't hold back in criticizing others. Apophis has a refined and sophiscated personality, while he love battles and fighting, he strongly disdain barbaric brutality as he admit his distaste for Evil Dragons like Grendel and Nidhöggr. It was also revealed during his fight in Issei, he displayed an very honorable side and has a pride of a true dragon although he considered as an evil. Which he shows when he didn't attack Issei and waiting for him to activate his Diabolos Dragon God form as he wish to die by the hands of a strong hero, which makes why Issei respects him although he does many evil things. History Known in Egyptian mythology as a personification of chaos and the nemesis of the Egyptian Sun God Ra. Apophis is an Evil Dragon who was annihilated at some point before being revived by Rizevim. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Apophis was first mentioned by Azazel in Volume 14 as an extinct Dragon. He is known as one of the most powerful Evil Dragon along with Crom Cruach and Aži Dahāka. Apophis' revival was confirmed by using the Sephiroth Graal in Volume 18. According to Griselda Quarta, they received a report that Apophis has descended towards Hades' realm in the Underworld. It was concluded that Apophis has made a deal with Hades resulting in Rizevim being able to enter Heaven. In Volume 20, Apophis appeared together with Aži Dahāka to inform a battered Rizevim of their betrayal and their intent to take the lead on the attack of the other world. He said that Rizevim's decision making during the end game is weak and Rizevim himself was the cause of the failure of their plans. When Azazel asked if he could take back the Holy Grail, Apophis refused. He said that they still need it as they are also interested in attacking the other world. After Trihexa's awakening was complete, Apophis issued a declaration of war towards D×D. Apophis eventually lead the attack of the Evil Dragon Army, Fake Red Dragon Emperor Army and Trihexa on Japan, eventually facing Issei Hyoudou in a one-on-one battle. Apophis holds the initial advantage over the fight due to Issei not using his DxD mode and Apophis having attain Heavenly Dragon-level strength. Issei eventually turns the tide by activating the DxD mode overpowering Apophis with the Infinity Blaster and Longinus Smasher. Before disappearing, Apophis made a promise to Issei to return and fight him againVolume 21. Power and Abilities Immense Strength: As an Evil Dragon, who are said to be stronger than the Dragon Kings, Apophis is an extremely powerful dragon. In fact, he is said to be one of the three most powerful Evil Dragons, alongside Crom Cruach and Aži Dahāka. His strength is at Heavenly Dragon-class and he was much stronger than Rizevim. Darkness and Shadows Manipulation: '''Apophis has immense darkness and shadows based abilities. He is able to utilize his full strength under the shade of darkness and his darkness was capable of dissolving its opponent simply upon contact. Apophis can fire projectiles of darkness, either from the darkness itself or his mouth, to attack his opponents, or use it to defend himself by absorbing and dissolving enemy attacks. '''Black Water Manipulation: Apophis' special technigue. He is able to produce and manipulate large volumes of Black Water to submerge his surroundings and attack his opponents. This water is extremely deadly, as it is capable of dissolving anything it comes into contact with. It's dissolving properties are powerful enough to wound even God-class beings. Shapeshifting: Apophis is able to shapeshift between his human form and his Dragon form. To shapeshift into his Dragon form, he envelopes his entire body in darkness, expanding and shaping himself into his true form. Immense Durability:Apophis has immense durability,as it took Issei a combination of the immensely powerful Infinity Blaster and Longinus Smasher to finish him off. Flight: Being a Dragon, Apophis possesses the ability to fly. Quotes References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Mythological Figures Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Deceased